The Chemistry Resource Laboratory is an integral part of Roswell Park's drug development program. This resource provides chemistry services (professional advice, technical assistance, chemical syntheses) to the Institute staff members in support of their efforts to develop new anti- cancer therapies and compounds for use in studies related to mode(s) of action of cancer drug(s), biotransformation, drug disposition, etc. The "added value" of this resource is the unique expertise and state-of-the-art equipment that it provides to deal with all aspects of medicinal chemistry, including the synthesis of a wide and diverse array of compounds such as anti-folates, nucleotides/nucleotide, membrane-active carbohydrates, amino acid analogues, polyamines, anti-sense agents (oligomer-dye complex) porphyrins, modified monomers for modified biopolymer syntheses and reference metabolites. The functions of this CCSG shared resource are: 1) to synthesize potential anti-cancer agents, e.g., in 5-200 g quantities for extensive preclinical chemotherapy; toxicological and pharmacological studies; 2) to prepare key intermediates in 20 g-Kg quantities for the synthesis of potential anti-cancer agents by research chemists at RPCI; 3) to prepare radioactive compounds (3H and 14C labeled) for mechanism of action and drug disposition studies: 4) to synthesize reference metabolites of active compounds for characterization purposes; and 5) to synthesize individual special compounds that demonstrate interesting and/or novel biological activities.